


Clint Bowyer Denial

by Deifire



Category: NASCAR RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Junior has things he doesn't want to talk about, and Clint thanks his sponsor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Bowyer Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zippit

 

 

"You deserve to be there, not the goddamn 07."

The thirteenth fan of the day was dissing Clint Bowyer. Clint Bowyer hadn't won any races prior to the Chase itself, Clint Bowyer was a talentless nobody with luck on his side whose major accomplishment was sliding across the finish line at Daytona upside down and on fire, Clint Bowyer had stolen what was rightfully Junior's. Clint Bowyer was the Antichrist himself, to hear some of them tell it.

Junior heard himself go on autopilot, thanking the fans for their continued support, while maintaining that Clint was a good guy, and that he himself only deserved to be in the Chase if he raced his way into it, which he hadn't, but his guys were working hard, and they were going to try their best the rest of this season. The fact that Junior's own winless streak remained unbroken was tactfully left out.

Junior kept smiling, even though if there was thing he absolutely did not want to talk about, it was Clint Bowyer.

Carl Edwards called it CBD, or Clint Bowyer Denial, and Dale Earnhardt Junior was suffering from a serious case. Fans of Edwards' show on SPEED had probably heard him use the term, but few knew that its origins had nothing to do with the Chase, and everything to do with the way the entire garage knew, and failed to talk about, what was actually going on between the crown prince of NASCAR and the Cinderella story of 2007. 

Or to put it less delicately, the way Kevin Harvick and Tony Eury Jr. had on completely separate occasions, engines weren't the only thing Junior was blowing this season.

***

Clint knew from the start that his continued relationship with Junior meant never, ever talking about it, especially not with Junior himself.

Friends and teammates had told him he and Dale Junior would have a lot in common, so when Clint discovered NASCAR's designated demigod really was friendly and easy to talk to, when they wound up one night in Junior's motor coach conversing about dads and Daytona and dirt track racing over few cans of Junior's sponsor's product, he hadn't been too surprised. 

When, after consuming more of a case of Bud than he cared to think about, he had found himself naked, sprawled out on Junior's bed while Junior's mouth worked his cock...well, that had shocked the hell out of him. Had continued to shock him the next three or four times something similar had happened.

After a while, though, he had gotten used to both the relationship and the rules involved in Clint Bowyer Denial. 

Rule #1: Junior was never too drunk to fuck, but always too drunk to remember what happened the night before. 

Rule #2: Absolutely no one in the garage knew what was going on. The rest of the Roush guys certainly weren't whispering about them to a wide-eyed David Ragan who was trying exceptionally hard not to glance in Clint or Junior's general direction, for example. And Matt Kenseth was probably smirking about something else entirely.

Rule #3: Never forget your sponsors.

The last one was especially important on nights like tonight, when Junior, in the aftermath of another engine failure and a tiring day with the fans, was in desperate need of some company. Because Rule #4 was the more Junior needed you, the less likely he was to admit it.

"I'm beat, Clint," he continued to insist, as Clint stood in the doorway. That was, until Clint happened to mention that he'd bought along one of his best friends. Then Junior's eyes had lit up, and he motioned for both of them to come inside.

Yep, Clint thought, as he put down the bottle to help Junior out of his t-shirt, he owed way more to Jack Daniels than he was ever going to admit in the press conferences. 

 


End file.
